<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orangutan by sweetcarolanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256533">Orangutan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne'>sweetcarolanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knitting (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Knitting, Toys, Transformation, new life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ball of yarn is knitted into a new form, and embarks upon a brand new life...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orangutan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts">lirin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my anonymous beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What have I become?” Orange thought, staring at her changed self in the mirror. A little ape-face gazed back, button eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>She had been the softest, prettiest ball of yarn, her sunrise shade a cheery, fuzzy little blob of brightness among the other yarn-balls’ creams and whites. Now she had been knitted from an Orange into an… <i>orangutan</i>.</p>
<p>“I’m not me anymore.”</p>
<p>Orange was about to roll under the bed when a delighted little voice cried, “For me? Thank you, Grandma!”  </p>
<p>A small girl picked Orange up and hugged her tight.</p>
<p>Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>